Sting Chronicles2: Ghost Story
by Rose du Nuit
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn realize they cannot keep running from their emotions. SLASH!


An old king sits in his study, the fire has died down to a few smoldering embers, yet he does not notice. It is December, the beginning of another winter. There is a stack of papers on his desk that he has not touched. He stands and walks to the western window, gazing out at the Sundering Sea. He begins to hum, then sings.  
  
I watch the western sky  
  
The sun is sinking The geese are flying south It sets me thinking  
  
Across the sea, an Elf is looking east. It has been many years since his love made the fatal decision to marry a friend instead of a love. On account of that choice he drove his love - this Elf - west. A gust of wind blows the Elf's hair about his face. He closes his eyes as memories of his beloved invade his mind. Tears stream down his cheeks. He tries to staunch the flow of the silver liquid, but only a lie works.  
I did not miss you much  
  
I did not suffer  
  
What did not kill me Just made me tougher  
  
The king's son enters his father's study and stokes the fire; it does not even flicker. He leaves to fetch more firewood, knowing his father never noticed his entrance, or exit. He brings in the new wood, and sets them blazing, leaving his father alone, once more. The king does not turn from the window as the building fire flickers over the stone walls and his face.  
  
I feel the winter come  
  
His icy sinews, Now in the firelight The case continues  
  
The Elf stares into the calm water of the Sea and his reflection seems to question him, "Why did you leave him? Or did he leave you, Legolas?" Legolas.yes, his name was Legolas, was it not? It had been so long since he had been around people, let along people who knew him. His reflection continues its interrogation and Legolas feels as though he is in a court - one he made for the trials of his soul.  
  
Another night in court  
  
The same old trial The same old questions asked The same denial  
  
The king walks away from the window and sits on the floor in front of the fireplace. It has, once more, died away. This time it is his wife who brings in more firewood, and restarts the fire. The king does not blink; he stares at the building fire as though in a trance. "Aragorn, you must sleep," his wife says, leaning towards him. He continues staring at the fire, taking no notice of her words. She leaves, quietly contemplating the many nights he had not slept. It had been an entire week since he had gotten any sleep. Aragorn removes his eyes from the fireplace and glances guiltily at his folded hands.  
  
The shadows close me round  
  
Like jury members I look for answers in The fire's embers  
  
Legolas allows his thoughts to drift. His first meeting with Aragorn, his monthly visits to Rivendell. Those few blissful weeks with his beloved every month, except.That one time he had not been able to free himself of his duties. More tears flow as he thinks of the month when he lost Aragorn to Arwen.  
  
Why was I missing then  
  
That whole December? I give my usual line, I don't remember  
  
Aragorn watches the fire die and the warmth in the room diminishes. It is obviously not spring-tide, the stones are icy and a chill breeze whispers through a crack in the window. It seeps through Aragorn's clothes to chill his skin. It comes to his mind that he froze his heart the moment he accepted Arwen and left his love to fend for himself, and suffer alone. Memories of Legolas play in his mind.  
  
Another winter comes  
  
His icy fingers creep Into these bones of mine These memories never sleep  
  
Legolas curses his heart. He pulls his cloak around him. The hood brushes his cheek as Aragorn's fingers used to. He remembers that final touch when Aragorn had given him the cloak and wiped his tears from his cheeks. Since then, they had rarely touched - hardly even a handshake. He makes up his mind to go back across the Sundering Sea.  
  
And all these differences  
  
A cloak I borrowed We kept our distances Why should it follow that I must have loved you?  
  
Aragorn makes a final decision and runs down to his stalls where he saddles a horse and races toward the Sea. He gazes at the stars, wonders why he never realized he had been running from his true emotions.  
What is the force that binds the stars?  
  
I wore this mask to hide my scars What is the power that pulls the tide? Never could find a place to hide  
  
Uncertainly, Legolas steps onto the ship that had brought him across the Sea once already. Why was he going back? He had run from his heart many years before and had been running ever since. But his heart just might be the best thing to follow, right?  
  
What moves the earth around the sun? What could I do but run and run and run? Afraid to love, afraid to fail A mast without a sail  
  
Aragorn reaches the harbor as the moon begins to set. He can just make out make out the shadow of a ship docking. A tall figure disembarks. Legolas steps onto the dock and glances west to see the moon, then east to see the rising sun. His breath catches in his throat as he sees a figure perched on a horse. It couldn't be Aragorn could it? Aragorn sees the flash of light on Legolas' golden hair; he jumps from the back of his horse. The two lovers run to each other, singing.  
  
The moon's a fingernail And slowly sinking Another day begins And now I'm thinking  
  
That this indifference Was my invention When everything I did Sought your attention  
  
They rushed into each other's arms, embracing for the first time in too many years. Legolas traces the line of Aragorn's jaw with a finger.  
  
You were my compass star You were my measure  
  
Tears well in Legolas' throat as he leans his head on Aragorn's shoulder. Aragorn smoothes the Elf's hair.  
  
You were a pirate's map Of buried treasure  
  
Finally, they venture to tell their hearts, to let all emotion out. Together they sing one last verse.  
  
If this was all correct The last thing I'd expect The prosecution rests It's time that I confessed I must have loved you I must have loved you  
  
They lean in for a kiss before mounting Aragorn's horse and riding off into the sunrise. 


End file.
